


Humpa Humpa

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Trans Flug, black hat x flug, blackhat x flug, flug x black hat, flug x blackhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: It's the Asylum AU that I love mkay. Flug gets some good fucc.





	Humpa Humpa

He shouldn’t have let it happen, it was a mistake. “BlackHat”, as he only responded to, was a very sick man. He had managed to go through five doctors in the time he had been in the facility and each one was either mauled somehow or ended up quitting their jobs. To put it simply, the man- was he even a man?- had gotten quite a reputation for himself. Still, Flug had taken the challenge in stride. 

Everything started out just fine, BlackHat cooperating with the questions and answering with that horrible smirk. After a few months Flug thought he had the ‘Eldritch’ mostly figured out, or at least he thought he had. What caught him entirely off guard was when he was suddenly shoved to the ground and pinned by the man’s weight. 

The thought of what had happened to him brought up so many mixed emotions. That tongue on his neck, those teeth, the sheer desperation for release. God, he had bolted after it was done. It was so wrong and the thoughts had plagued him all night.

He did find the man oddly attractive, even if he didn’t seem human. Well, people weren’t exactly pleasant to be around. They were loud, greedy, disgusting things. At least his most difficult patient made it very clear he despised everyone.  
Flug took in a deep breath as he walked past his patient’s door. He had ten more minutes until their scheduled meeting. The thoughts were running rampant on what would happen this time. He needed to state very firmly that this was wrong. He was BlackHat’s doctor, not his form of release? Just the thought of being used like that had his face coloring. It was hidden beneath his bag but he still felt self conscious of what others might be able to pick up.  
The man went off to the break room, giving an open area a small wave. The big blue bear inside brightened up and wiggled a bit in his spot at seeing Flug. He really needed to visit Fives more often. The facility had forced him to give up his favorite patient to care for their most troubled one. He wished he could go back to helping Fives, he was such a sweet thing when he was on his meds.  
Flug made it to the break room and went straight over to the coffee. He needed his daily dose of caffeine before even attempting to see his patient. He plucked up one of the paper cups and made himself a massive glass. He didn’t care to add sugar or even creamer to it before taking a testing sip. Ugh, it wasn’t even hot. He huffed before downing half the glass. 

He stared into the black liquid as he allowed himself to think of even more options on what to say to BlackHat. He knew the man wouldn’t listen, but it was worth a shot. He’d never met someone so stubborn. 

He popped a lid on the drink when his watch began to beep. It was time. 

 

\----  
“Hello Doctor.” 

BlackHat’s voice was a low rumble, a smirk across his lips. Those fangs were glistening in the well-lit room. 

The patient was sitting in the center, lone eye trained on Flug. It reminded the doctor of a predator eyeing up his prey, like he was nothing more than a snack. He resisted the urge to touch his neck where a turtleneck was hiding the bite wound. No need to entice the man into doing anything else. 

“H-Hi BlackHat, how are you today?” 

Damn, he was stuttering again. He hadn’t stuttered around his patient in a month. He felt uneasy as that grin spread even wider. Oh no, he could tell Flug was nervous.  
“As good as someone trapped in this prison could be. I’ve told you how my life was before here…” 

Right, the life of an obscenely rich man. It sounded nice how he described it, well, other than consuming the souls of the innocent. BlackHat had even tried to get his soul! It was unnerving even if he was an atheist. Still he couldn’t help but be curious of what the man would do if he did ‘sell his soul’.  
“Good, um, so I have a few questions for today…” 

Flug hesitated before approaching, though he kept a respectable distance. He settled down on the plush padding of the cell and looked over his clipboard. Damn surveys and mandatory questions. Half the time they enraged patience or caused them to have a week or so relapse. Hopefully BlackHat wouldn’t mind this one too much. 

Nope, he was grimacing.

“Doctor, you know the answers to those questions. I will not answer them again.”

Flug sighed and looked down the clipboard. He did know the answers, but he had to ask. He understood that everything needed to be documented and he needed to see if there were any changes. 

“I still have to ask… Then we can talk, okay? I’ll bring you one of those Tamarindo sticks. “ 

BlackHat narrowed his eye on Flug, his grimace growing. Flug could tell he was considering it. He always did like to try and bring sweet things to his patients but this one did not like sweet. Thankfully he’d found something on the fifth try even if it meant he had to hold the damned stick for BlackHat to be able to eat it. He’d really gotten a close look at those teeth the first time he gave one of those treats.  
“Fine.” 

Flug sighed in relief and brightened up. He took another sip of his coffee before setting it aside. Okay. 

“What’s your name?” 

And his patient was grimacing even more now. 

“BlackHat.” 

“Good, and how old are you?” 

BlackHat flopped back onto the plush of the ground and huffed. His patient was not happy with these questions. 

“Far older than your human mind could dare to comprehend. Next question.” 

Flug scribbled down the answer, a bit more wordy than the last. At least this one didn’t have explicitives. 

“Are you male or female?” 

BlackHat leaned his head up and smirked. 

“What did you feel?” 

Flug’s face turned red beneath his bag and he swallowed thickly. That knowing smile had him heating up in his spot. He really should get these questions done before getting into what he needed to say. He opened his mouth to speak but his patient cut him off. 

“Both but I prefer male pronouns.” 

Flug nodded and scribbled the answer down. He had definitely felt both very intimately as they rubbed against his own groin. Why hadn’t he stopped it? Why hadn’t he pushed his patient off? It wouldn’t hurt him! 

“Doctor…”

Flug jumped a bit as he was brought back out of his thoughts, BlackHat back to sitting upright and he was much closer than before. Flug moved the clipboard closer to his face and began skimming over the line items. 

“U-Um, wh-where are you from?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“D-Do you remember anything about growing up…?” 

“Dr.Slys, if I knew I would tell you. I have nothing better to do with my time now. I’m merely waiting for this facility to crumble and for every human, alien, what have you to die with age. Or, another option…” 

He trailed off as he leaned in close, those fangs flashing in a horrible grin. 

“Someone gives me their soul so I can escape.” 

Flug brought the clipboard higher and squeaked out the next question. 

“H-How can we make your stay better?” 

BlackHat moved in even closer, tongue flickering out as he scented the good doctor. Flug inched away from the display and picked up his coffee. Once he was another foot away he relaxed some. Okay, he could do this. Just breathe. 

BlackHat chuckled and settled in his spot, idly shifting in his bonds. Flug knew he was trying to loosen them up but there was no chance of him escaping, well, no chance of it happening again. One doctor had lost their life by his hands-er talons. And his teeth… There were still some blood stains that refused to come out. 

Flug continued on with his list of questions, BlackHat giving off his usual answers. He was annoyed but he allowed it. He enjoyed his doctor’s company. Such a unique human. He could smell the attraction after two weeks of them being together. He’d managed to sneak close enough to have the man’s guard down before he made his move. The results were wonderful, a flustered doctor beneath him and that sweet relief.

“Okay, so um… that’s the end of the questionnaire. I have some things I wanted to cover today.” 

BlackHat had managed to flop back down onto the plush ground. His hat remained though it was scrunched and bent up from the position he took. He was unable to support his upper half so the brim had been bent upwards while he relaxed, more or less pouted. Flug wouldn’t call it that though. He brightened up a bit at that, eye training on the doctor’s own. 

“BlackHat, do you know what you um…. Y-you know what you did yesterday is bad, right?” 

Flug sounded nervous, and he was. He crossed his legs and swallowed thickly. This was not going to be documented. He didn’t need anyone else having this issue and deep down he was hoping it would happen again. NO, that was a bad thought. He did NOT want this to happen again. 

BlackHat let out a low chuckle and ran his tongue over his teeth again.

“It isn’t right, I’m your doctor. I-we can’t do that.” 

BlackHat’s taloned feet grasped onto the plush ground to assist in pulling him up in a sitting position. Once up he chuckled and looked his doctor over. That predatory gaze was taking over again and Flug could feel his body heating up. 

“You didn’t stop me, doctor. You could have pushed me off, slipped away.” His grin grew as he cocked his head to the side, that lone eye seeming to glow. 

“You liked it.” 

“I-I did not!” 

Flug was quick to correct himself. No, no, can’t raise his voice at patients. Bad Flug. 

“I didn’t, I didn’t stop you because I was shocked okay? I didn’t want to hurt you and-and-”

“You’re lying~ I know you want me. I could tell the moment you began to have feelings for me. I can smell you.” He flickered his tongue for emphasis. “Even now, your body wants me.” 

Flug crossed his legs tighter and bit his bottom lip. He did NOT want to do that again. He couldn’t, it was wrong. 

“I’ll make a deal with you, doctor. They don’t watch us. They could care less about me, I hear what they say. Even outside this door I can hear them. There are bets on how long you can last… How long you will live, If I will kill you like the one before you.” 

Flug shuddered and furrowed his brows. He hated how that voice made everything sexy. Murder was not sexy. It was a horrible horrible thing. 

“If you pleasure me I will continue to cooperate. I answered your survey, didn’t I?” 

He tilted his head again, a somehow innocent look crossing his features. It was unsettling. 

 

Flug breathed for a moment as he tried to calm himself. It was okay, things were still in his control. He wouldn’t be pinned like before. He could escape this time and he wasn’t letting BlackHat anywhere near him today. 

“You did a-and I can’t make that deal, BlackHat.” 

A grimace and the ‘eldritch’ was looking away. He huffed and those taloned feet began to shift. It was somewhat cute to see those paw pads moving but those were very useful appendages. It would be cruel to tie up the man’s prehensile feet. They balled into fists before relaxing. That eye trained on him again and Flug felt a spike of cold shoot down his back. 

“Why not? You want me. I want you.” 

BlackHat sounded indignant, a grimace stuck on his face. Was it really so hard as to be a fuck toy? He was here for years now, why couldn’t he have the treat of release? They wouldn’t even allow him pillows anymore because of how he treated them.  
Flug breathed shakily as he picked the coffee back up. He downed the rest of it and set the empty cup aside. He did want this insane man, horrible as it was, but he wouldn’t allow himself to indulge in such a horrid act. 

“BlackHat, we can’t. I’m your doctor. It would be wrong for me to touch you.” 

“Then let me touch you.” 

In an instant BlackHat was on his feet, that predatory look in his eye. Drool had started to drip from his fangs and Flug scrambled to get to his feet. He made a dash towards the door only to be headbutted into the far wall. He thumped against it and was pinned by his patient’s weight again. This time he tried to push his patient away. 

“G-Get off! Let me go! BlackHat we ca-ah-stop that!” 

Flug’s shoving began to lose strength as a warm tongue ran over his neck. His patient’s hips had started firmly grinding against his own and he bit his bottom lip. He kept his hands on BlackHat’s shoulders, a pathetic amount of force trying to push him away. 

“See doctor-” BlackHat grinded harder, grinning against flesh. “-you want me. Submit.” 

Flug sighed shakily, head tilting slightly. This was so wrong! BlackHat grinned as he was given more access, long tongue snaking into that turtleneck to tease over the bite from yesterday. He began to nuzzle harshly into the fabric to force it down for another bite. 

Flug gasped as he felt another bite, hissing out through his teeth. He hesitated before moving a hand up and lowering his turtleneck even more. What was he doing?! Why was he allowing this?! 

BlackHat pulled back a bit, licking the small drops of blood from his teeth. His gaze roamed over the trembling doctor. Flug wanted this, he could smell it. It was delicious lust and he was going to enjoy every moment of taking his doctor. If only he could break out of these damned restraints and take him proper! 

“I need to go…” 

Flug swallowed thickly, pulling his turtleneck back up. His shoulders scrunched up to protect his neck and he tried to cross his legs. BlackHat grimaced as his doctor changed his mind. 

“Then leave.” 

BlackHat growled lowly as he leaned in Flug’s face, showing off his fangs. Flug shuddered as he slipped down a bit against the wall. He didn’t want to leave. 

The eldritch grinned at the lack of response and moved in to nuzzle harshly against the fabric again. Flug bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly. What was he doing? His hands moved to BlackHat’s shoulders again but he didn’t push away this time, he was simply steading the beast. 

Talons gripped harshly at the padding below as BlackHat took on a new stance. He pressed hard against his doctor, tongue slipping beneath that turtleneck to tease over the newest bite. Flug was trying his best not to respond to the advances, to not give BlackHat what he wanted, but his mind began to slip. 

Before long those hands migrated from shoulders to BlackHat’s ass, pressing him firmly against his own hips. He could feel those teeth grinning against him, marking up the flesh. 

“Good, Dr.Slys… Now on the ground. I have something for you.” 

BlackHat relented his grinding to allow Flug the chance to move. The doctor hesitated before slipping down against the wall, eyes wide behind his goggles. He panted softly as he got down to a sitting position. 

“Be a good doctor and help me. If you do-” He began to let his tongue slip out. Inch by inch until the monstrous appendage was far below BlackHat’s chin. 

Flug shivered as the implications, giving a small nod. He could do this, it was wrong, but he could do this. Who would know anyways? Nobody ever came near here and the window had been closed for their session as per usual… 

“Then get to work.” 

Flug’s head was forced against the wall when BlackHat thrust into the man’s face. Flug pushed those hips away and huffed. He gave a slight glare up before pushing his bag up just enough to show his lips. He swallowed thickly before running his tongue over the bulge he could feel. 

A low rumble of bliss and more pressure against his head had Flug gripping those hips more firmly. He didn’t need to have his brains slammed out by his patient. 

“Stop moving-!” 

BlackHat’s slightly lolled out tongue slipped back in and he huffed, narrowing his eye. He stilled his hips but one foot moved to grip Flug’s shoulder and slam him back against the plush wall. 

“Then please me.” 

Flug shut his eyes at the slam, a bit of wind knocked out of him. He slowly looked up only to have BlackHat glaring down at him. Flug shivered at the sight, mouth feeling dry. BlackHat released his shoulder, his foot returning to the padding below. 

“Now doctor.” 

Flug blinked twice as he took in the sight of his frustrated patient. He looked back to the crotch mere inches from his face. Okay, this won’t be too bad. He leaned forward again to mouth over the fabric. Hesitant hands gently gripped those thighs as he ran his tongue over the bulge. BlackHat rumbled lowly, leaning forward and resting his head against the wall. 

“I need more, doctor.” 

Flug shivered as he felt whatever was in BlackHat’s pants shift. It felt alive? No, that couldn’t be right. He moved a hand to his patient’s front to begin removing those pants. He managed to unbutton the top and jumped back when something black shot out. 

BlackHat sighed in relief as his cock was freed, the appendage slipping around the zipper and managing to pull it down. Two more revealed themselves and all three rubbed over one another. Flug could only stare, bag slowly slipping back over his mouth. This was not what he’d been expecting. 

“Scared doctor? I won’t hurt you… much.” 

BlackHat moved his hips forward to allow those tendrils access to his doctor’s face. Flug tensed as he felt one warm appendage slip over the front of his bag. Another slipped beneath and ran over his lips. Flug took in a sharp breath as it poked between his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and the tendril slipped inside. 

Flug closed his eyes as the lone tendril began to explore, rubbing over his tongue. He ran his tongue over the warm cock and it curled around him. He hummed in surprise as it began to mimic a french kiss. This wasn’t that bad. 

He took in another breath as he tried to relax into the feeling. Just like a french kiss, nothing bad. Even the taste wasn’t bad. He closed his mouth around the tendril and gave a testing suck. BlackHat tensed above him, the tendril shivering. Oh he liked that? Flug’s lips curled up a bit as he continued to run his tongue over his patient’s cock. 

Another poked lightly at his lips before it tried to slip in. Flug furrowed his brows as his jaw was forced open even more. He couldn’t really close his mouth good around them but the expression on BlackHat’s face was worth the slight jaw pain. His mouth was slightly open, tongue sticking out as he panted. 

His lone eye locked onto Flug’s own and that blissful expression turned into a smirk. Flug took in a breath out of reflex and was glad he did. The two tendrils shot down his throat and his eyes went wide. Dull nails dug into the fabric of BlackHat’s pants at the feeling of those odd dicks? Tentacles? In his throat. And then they were moving out without BlackHat even needing to shift his hips. 

He braced himself for their return, trying to relax his throat. They thrust in easily enough, whatever slime they produced coating the man’s throat. Flug shut his eyes tightly as his patient began to throat fuck him, tears welling up after a bit. 

BlackHat shut his eye after as he melted into the feeling. His hips began to rock, forcing those cocks in deeper. He wasn’t stupid, he knew humans were fragile and he didn’t plan on breaking his new toy. So he refrained from hammering into the man and damaging him. 

Flug kept his eyes scrunched shut as he guided BlackHat’s thrusts. He could feel every shift of those tentacles, the way they squirmed within him. His mind began to slip off as he imagined those deep inside himself, pleasuring him, making him scream. 

 

Just that thought alone had him rocking more into the motions. BlackHat huffed against the wall as he started picking up the pace. It had been quite some time since his last sexual encounter so his stamina wasn’t what it used to be. That was good for Flug’s lungs. 

Flug managed to somehow get a breathe in while BlackHat was thoroughly fucking his throat. He went harder after that, ignoring the ache of his jaw and the discomfort in his throat. He wanted these things in him, he wanted whatever BlackHat could give him. Bite him, claw him, use him. 

“D-Doctor…!” 

BlackHat grit his teeth as his thrusts picked up in force. Flug felt more tears welling up as those cocks thrust hard down his throat, the one one rubbing and feeling all over his face. It suddenly curled up as the other two shot down his throat a final time. 

 

Warmth was shot down Flug’s throat and the doctor finally shoved those hips away. He started coughing, bending over himself as he tried to breathe. BlackHat flopped on his ass as the bliss continued to slip through him. He was rumbling pleasantly, almost purring as his tendrils began to slip back inside himself. Such a good doctor… 

Flug wiped at his mouth when he finally regained his breath. He panted hard, eyes closed as he thought over what he’d just done. He shouldn’t be doing this. Why was he doing this? The guilt and fear was returning full force until a prehensile foot grabbed at his crotch. 

BlackHat chuckled at the squeak he got. 

“It’s time for your reward, doctor.”  
Flug swallowed down whatever horrid taste was in his mouth and tried to breathe. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Doctor, if you refuse I do hope you realize I won’t offer again…” 

Flug shut his mouth and nodded. He got into a comfortable position on the plush floor. He lied down entirely and shut his eyes. This was so wrong. He shivered in anticipation as he heard BlackHat shuffling. His legs were spread harshly one by one by those unique feet and then he was being nuzzled into. 

Flug looked down to stare at BlackHat as he nuzzled into his belly. It was almost cute if the man wasn’t… a cannibal… oh god. 

Fear spiked through Flug as that tongue slipped beneath his turtleneck and shirt. It forced the fabrics up enough to where he could grip it firmly in his teeth. He began to shove it up and Flug pressed his hand firmly to his patient’s face. 

“N-Not there. Please.” 

BlackHat narrowed his eye. Picky human. He huffed and released the fabric, tongue gently lapping over the flesh of his doctor’s belly. He nuzzled sweetly and Flug began to relax. This felt nice…  
Just when the doctor’s guard was down he had to slam a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. BlackHat grinned toothily up from the bite on Flug’s hip, tongue firmly licking over it. Flug shivered at the look and shut his eyes, head flopping back down on the plush ground. BlackHat lapped up a bit more blood before beginning to try and undo Flug’s pants. 

Before Flug could try to help BlackHat simply bit the button and ripped it off. Flug squawked and glared down at BlackHat. He grinned around the button in his mouth before spitting it out on the doctor’s chest. Flug huffed and lied back down. He really did have the hots for an animal… 

“Just fuck me.” 

“My pants are still down…” 

“With your tongue! Tongue-not-n-no please not that-” ‘not yet.’  
BlackHat chuckled and gripped the zipper between his fangs, slowly pulling it down. Flug could feel his anxiety rising as his thoughts began to go to a few bad places. What would BlackHat think? Did he care?

Flug shivered when he felt BlackHat slip off of him. He bit his bottom lip and turned his head away, tears welling up. He was about to be rejected wasn’t he? Even by a psycho… 

He squeaked when his pants were grabbed and ripped down in a harsh tug. BlackHat hopped on one foot, grasping the padded floor firmly as he gave another harsh yank. The pants were removed and dropped. His own pants were loose though they somehow remained on. 

BlackHat fell back down to his knees and loomed over his doctor, tongue flickering as he took in the scents. Oh, fear? What was he afraid of? Probably getting caught. 

Flug furrowed his brows as he watched BlackHat examine him. He didn’t look disgusted but he did seem curious. BlackHat shuffled down so he could nuzzle into Flug’s crotch and the doctor sighed out in relief. Good, he didn’t care.  
A firm warmth had Flug covering his mouth again, eyes going wide. He gasped as that warm tongue began to lave over the entirety of his still covered groin. It pressed firmly over his clit and Flug had to bite back a moan. BlackHat chuckled and started pulling those boxers down with his teeth. 

Flug trembled a bit, biting his bottom lip. This was it. God, what would his coworkers think of him? First he gets humped then he gets throat fucked and now he’s getting oral from his patient. He was a horrible doctor. 

“Relax.” 

His breath was warm over Flug’s crotch, a shiver running through his body. His legs hesitantly raised before slipping around BlackHat’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. 

Flug closed his eyes and tried to relax. BlackHat licked his lips mere inches from Flug’s crotch. He could feel the warmth of an exhale and then that tongue was on him again. A soft moan slipped out as that warm tongue slipped between his lips, the entirety of it slipping up until it was running over his clit. 

BlackHat shifted as best he could to better take Flug’s crotch. He licked firmly over Flug’s clit again before closing his mouth around the top portion of his slit. Flug bit back a moan when he felt BlackHat pressing his tongue against his clit. He had no mercy as he pressed firmly, the flat warm surface engulfing him. 

Flug’s legs tightened with each harsh lick, pulling BlackHat down for more. His breathing started to pick up and before long every other breath had a soft moan to it. 

That tongue gave one final lick over Flug’s clit before it moved down to press over his entrance. Flug pulled BlackHat down harder. BlackHat chuckled and pressed his lips to that opening. His tongue slipped out and probed lightly at Flug’s cunt. 

“I-In me! Put it in me!” 

BlackHat glanced up, smirking as his tongue slipped out and into Flug. The man arched as that warmth slipped inside, mouth slightly agape as he felt it slipping deeper and deeper. His eyes rolled back as his legs trembled, the man in utter bliss. 

“O-ooh God, BlackHat, I-mmm..!” 

Flug wasn’t sure what he’d wanted to say but whatever had come out seemed to coax his patient into moving. That long tongue slowly slipped back out, rubbing over Flug’s clit as it went. The sweet friction had his doctor shivering and pulling down harder. 

A low rumble had Flug shivering as that tongue slipped back inside. He arched into the intrusion, legs pulling down harshly. BlackHat’s rumble turned into a growl as the pressure increased. He forced his tongue back inside and did his best to try and shift those blasted legs away. Flug began to buck up into BlackHat’s face. 

The growling increased until he pulled away to latch onto Flug’s thigh. The man yelped and pulled his legs away. BlackHat took his chance to bury his face in Flug’s cunt and cover the entire thing with his mouth. Flug gasped as that tongue returned with a vengeance, licking harshly and diving deeply within. His legs threatened to curl back around BlackHat’s shoulders but the warning growl had him spreading himself open more. 

Flug could feel himself growing close and started to whine out as BlackHat slowed down. The ravenous licking turned into lighter strokes that had him lifting his hips for more. BlackHat removed his mouth and shoved his face into Flug’s hips hard enough to force him down. And then he was scooting up and licking his lips, a smirk on his face. 

Flug whined as he looked down at that smug grin. 

“Give me your soul and I’ll finish.” 

Really? He was on the soul thing again? Flug propped himself up on his arms and glared down at his patient. 

“Fine, you can have my nonexistent soul, now get back in me!”

BlackHat chuckled lowly and nuzzled into the bite mark on Flug’s thigh. His tongue collected the droplets of blood, eye remaining locked on Flug’s own. 

“Repeat after me.” 

Flug groaned and grit his teeth. Really? All of this just to get off? Well that tongue was amazing and he couldn’t leave looking like this so- 

BlackHat sounded almost as if he were purring, nuzzling so sweetly against that bite mark. 

“Hunc ego tibi fidem meam (I pledge you my faithfulness).”  
Flug huffed before doing his best to repeat it. 

“Hunc ego… tibi fidem meam?” 

BlackHat grinned against the flesh and nuzzled more into that wound. 

“Et corpus meum dare vobis (I give you my body)”  
Flug furrowed his brows. He was beginning to second guess what he was doing. He had no idea what he was saying. 

“Et corpus meum…”

“Dare vobis.”

“D-dare vobis.”  
BlackHat shut his eye as he ran his tongue over Flug’s thigh. Flug was beginning to feel uneasy with whatever he was saying. 

“Et dabo tibi animam meam. (I give you my soul)”  
Flug hesitated before trying to repeat it. 

“Et dabo tibi animom-”

“-Animam meam”

“Animam meam….”

BlackHat moved back to run his tongue over Flug’s clit. The man sighed out and slipped down from his propped position a bit. 

“A nunc in, Sum tua. (From now on, I’m yours).” 

Flug swallowed thickly, staring down at BlackHat. He seemed expectant, eye bright as he stuck his tongue out a mere inch from Flug’s clit. 

“A-A nunc in Sum tua!” 

BlackHat’s grin exploded and his tongue took the plunge. Flug moaned out in relief as he slipped back down in the padding. He slipped his legs around BlackHat’s back. A sudden ripping sound had him stealing a glance down. His eyes went wide as he saw his patient ripping free of his jacket. Oh no. 

He reached over to grab for the emergency button he’d dropped with his clipboard but something whipped out to grab his wrist and restrain it. It was black, smooth, cold. His legs were forced apart by freed hands and BlackHat got in a better position to ravage his doctor. Flug covered his mouth with his free hand, arching into the feeling of that tongue taking him mercilessly. 

Before long Flug was reduced to a moaning mess on the floor. He was trying his damndest to arch up into that mouth, to get more. All thoughts had left him as the pleasure took over, hips straining beneath his powerful patient. 

“-Scream for me doctor-” 

The voice resonated so loudly in his mind, an order. He arched, toes curling and hands gripping whatever they could. Pleasure exploded through his body, his vision filling with stars. A scream ripped from his throat that died off into bliss filled moans. His body shivered as he slowly came down from his high. He felt amazing, that felt amazing. 

He felt BlackHat release him and frowned. Oh, oh right. His eyes snapped open just in time to see that the entire room had gone dark. The only light that could be seen was from a glowing red orb, the glow illuminating sharp fangs. 

“A negotium voluptatis fecerit, medico. ( a pleasure doing business, doctor.)”  
End :3


End file.
